Episode 155
First Love Relieved!? A Return to the Past for Lum and Rei (初恋ふたたび！？昔に戻るかラムとレイ！！''"Hatsu Koi Futatabi!? Mukashi ni Modoru ka Ramu to Rei!!"'' ) is the one hundred and fifty fifth episode of Urusei Yatsura Ten finds a love locket which Lum once gave to Rei when they were together, things go out of control after that. Plot Summary Lum is in her UFO looking through a pile of jewelries, she's dressed up formally, Ten approach her and asks what she's doing, she answers that she is looking for her earring for Mendou's party at his house, Ten decides to help her. Lum shows him what the earring looked like, then she looks at a clock and realize it's almost time so she decides to go to the party without the earring, telling Ten to stay at the UFO while she's away. Ten sighs that he also wanted to go to the party with Lum, he then decides that he will look for her earring and then go to the party to give it to her, after looking through several compartments (which is full of Lum's jewellery boxes), he finds a small black box which beeps and opens up, inside, there is a golden locket with half-heart shape just like Lum's earring, Ten (who thinks it is the earring) flies to the party to give it to Lum. At Mendou's mansion, everyone is enjoying a good time, Ten finds Lum and gives her the "earring", Lum is shocked with what he's found and angrily tells him to take the locket home and lock it in the box where he found it. After Ten left, she is having a flashback, it is revealed that the locket was a device from when Lum and Rei were still together a long time ago, it contains a photo of the two of them, Lum gave Rei one half of the locket containing her photo, explaining that if he opens the locket it will "irresistibly attract her" to him, Rei happily accepts the locket, but suddenly he transforms into his tiger form and swallows it, breaking Lum's heart. Meanwhile, Ataru is flirting with other girls, Ten finds him and scolds him for what he is doing, Ataru shrugs him off and shoots a confetti to scare him away but it only makes Ten angry. As Ten opens his mouth to shoot fire at Ataru, Lum's Stormtroopers, annoyed by Ten's antics, threw chicken drumsticks at his mouth, causing him to lose balance and fell to the floor. Ataru then notices Lum's locket on Ten's neck and asks what it is, Ten warns him not to touch it, but Ataru opens the locket and found a photo of Rei inside, thinking that Lum secretly having an affair with Rei, Ataru plainly put the locket in his shirt pocket and continue to flirt with the other girls in the party. Lum later finds him and angrily asks what he's doing. Manga counterpart 266 - Heartbreak Crossin’ Part 1 and 267 - Heartbreak Crossin’ Part 2